


Ticket to Ride

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Egg beater challenge story.





	Ticket to Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Ticket to Ride by A. Leigh-Anne Childe

29-Oct-97  
Short Story Challenge  
Note: Written for the short-story challenge. Yes, I'm driven, demented, addicted. 500 words. Archive only if you fix bad line wraps. No, I'm *not* kidding. These delicate, amazing, woodland creatures are being kept penned and deprived of homoerotic release by Sir Christopher Carter, upon whose land I have wantonly trodden. NC-17 for sex and whatnot. I am, by the way, using this challenge as an opportunity to do many things I've only bad-dreamed of doing. I have, for this occasion, used a song title, a bad pun, a squickening sexual scenario, and an Elvis reference. I think this must be my homage to Ethan. 

* * *

Ticket to Ride  
by A. Leigh-Anne Childe ()

"Did you see that NCIC fax about the Rosedale Ripper, leaving sequins and photoluminescent silica gel in his victims' wounds--cut in the form of unknown hieroglyphics?"

"Not now, Mulder."

"You don't think that has 'X-File' written all over it?"

"Stuff it."

"You'll have to get off, if you want that."

"I'm *trying* to get off," Alex said through gritted teeth. He bit Mulder's shoulder and grabbed his hands, locking them to the bedsheets.

Mulder sighed, pleased. "You read that *Post* article describing an Elvis sighting at 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue--?"

Incensed, Alex pulled one hand away and felt around in the sheets for his weapon.

"Witnesses included the Deputy Attorney General--*oh*--"

"Like that?"

"How'd the egg-beater get in here?"

"I brought it, with nefarious intent."

"That does feel good. . .my hair's getting long."

Alex continued using the whisk like a comb. "Better than that fucking 80's punk do."

"Wasn't punk," Mulder mumbled into the pillow. "Stylist's fault, anyway." He turned his head on the pillow, reached his free hand for a piece of toast from the breakfast tray. 

"Bastard," Alex said, whapping his wrist. "Eat while I fuck you?"

"Hmm. Punish me?" Eyes closing, Mulder smiled.

"Definitely." Alex leaned in, nuzzled Mulder's ear. "Around here, attitudes like yours get spanked."

"Ooh," Mulder purred approvingly. He wriggled. "More lube first, though."

"Prisoners have no say in their discipline." Alex tossed the whisk floorward, then shoved up onto his knees, rousing a muffled cry from his captive. Mulder's muscles rippled and his hands flexed. Withdrawing slightly, Alex hunted his cuffs, snapped them on his partner's wrists, forced Mulder to his knees, then began fucking him again roughly, stopping only once to snag his belt, which stretch delivered delicious torque to his penetrative cock. He couldn't deliver the blows to Mulder's ass without personal inconvenience, so he whipped the other's back instead, gradually increasing the force until Mulder shouted his pleasure and the tight channel of his ass flexed on Alex's cock with frantic, helpless pressure.

When, intuitively, he felt Mulder nearing orgasm, Alex grabbed both belt ends and drew the taut arc of leather into Mulder's mouth like a bridle bit. Unsurprisingly, Mulder came as soon as the leather filled his mouth. Alex rode out Mulder's climax, then took his own pleasure more leisurely, finishing several nerve-scorching minutes later. Uncuffing Mulder, he cuddled close. 

"Wow," Mulder said dazedly. "I didn't see *that* in your resume." 

"You saw my resume?"

"Um. . .no."

"Shithead. Bet you pulled my file day one."

"That's highly unethical. . .I think."

Alex snorted. "You think. I'd spank you again but my hand's tired."

Yawning, Mulder kissed Alex's jaw. "That belt's tired."

"Buy me a new one. You should."

"Gifts? I dunno, Alex. Wait 'til our anniversary."

"Yeah?" Alex's eyes narrowed, gleamed in the sunlight. "What's the first year gift?"

"Um, paper?"

Alex gave a painfully tight smile. "Buy me a ticket to ride, Mulder. Unlimited." Heart aching, he watched Mulder laugh with unstudied, unexpected sweetness.

"It's a deal, partner."

(End)


End file.
